Rose Red
by crazyninjagirl
Summary: AU. A girl, born to King Leopold and his queen. A second came along less than four years after. The first was shunned and forgotten, only remembered by a stable boy. Lady Cora brings her daughter to the castle when she discusses business with the king, where the daughter meets her true love, a little hope, and a darling princess.
1. Chapter 1

**If my characters are OOC, forgive me. 2nd fic and 1st OUaT fic**

Normal Text – Storybrooke

_Italics – _FTL

_She was born in the minute between night and morning, in the harsh and cold winter. She was beautiful, but when she opened her bright eyes, the midwife screamed out in horror. She claimed to the king that a demon possessed his newborn daughter. He saw nothing wrong with her as she slept soundly in her bassinet. Her wisps of hair were as black as night, her skin was as pale as a cloud in the sky, her lips as pink as the dawn. She represented the sky in all its glory. But the king was shaken as well, as the baby opened her eyes._

_"Her eyes!" he gasped. "Did something happen during birth?"_

_"Nay, your majesty. She is healthy and beautiful, but she has had her body taken over by a malevolent spirit," the midwife said. King Leopold shivered and took one more look at his daughter's eyes._

_"Her name shall be Rose Red. Her eyes are as red as the roses in the royal garden."_

_Rose Red grew up to be feared by the servants who still believed her to be the possessed body of demons. Her mother was her anchor and one of the few people who truly knew and loved her. When she was just turning three years of age, her mother told her she would have a younger sibling in a short time. Rose Red was happy, but as any child would, feared that her mother would stop loving her. She was told that her new sibling was to be a sister, her mother was sure of it. Rose Red, nicknamed Rose by the kinder servants, was happy and bright and stood in awe as she felt her younger sister kick inside of her mother's stomach. Leopold loved his girls and was looking forward to spoiling another. The day came when the girl was to be born. Servants kept Rose out of the bed chamber, entertaining her as best possible. The young stable boy managed to enchant her by lifting her on his shoulders and letting her pet the horses. After several hours of servants whiskin her this way and that, Rose became fretful and asked to see her mother, as politely as she could. The maid whispered to the stable boy the truth and handed him a necklace. He took Rose to the field and knelt on one knee before her._

_"Rose Red, your mother didn't make it through the birth," he said seriously. "You have a little sister, but your mother is no longer with us."_

_"Why?" Rose whispered. "Did the baby take her away?"_

_"No. Your sister is not to blame. Your mother was ill and the birth only weakened her more. Be the best sister possible and always remember your mother. She was the greatest queen the kingdom has seen."_

_The young boy handed Rose the necklace, a small ornate key on a chain. She clutched it and burst into tears. She hated the world. Her little sister was to blame. She was._


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics–_FTL

Normal–Storybrooke

**Note that I changed the tense from last chapter. Following chapters in the present.**

* * *

_Her sister has skin as pale as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony. She is perfect in every way, the copy of the deceased queen. Her name is Snow White._

* * *

_When Snow is five and Rose eight, the king throws a ball in honor of them defeating some ogres to the south of the border. Snow was is center of attention and Rose sees her father and another king talking. A shy prince is trying to talk to the young princess, but Snow is with her friend Ella, ignoring him._

_"Now, what's a darling like you sitting here all by yourself?"_

_Rose jumps and spins around, looking up to see a beautiful girl, around fifteen or so She has long, dark, curly hair that fell around her shoulders and calm dark brown eyes. She smiles at Rose. The princess curtsies quickly._

_"Lady Regina," Rose says softly. "I was doing nothing."_

_"Darling, I've told you. I'm only just turned fifteen. Call me Regina," the young lady smiles gently. "Rose, how have you been doing?"_

_They both know the "Lady Regina" is for social purposes, something Rose was taught an early age. Truth be told, Rose is the only one who calls Regina by nicknames._

_"Better. Can you take me to the stables? Papa says I can't go unless someone is with me," Rose says, tracing an invisible pattern on the marble floor with her toe. She remembers her manners and adds a, "Please, Regina?"_

_"Alright, little one," Regina answers with a quick laugh, knowing why Rose wants to go. "To the stables we go."_

_"I'm not that little," Rose protests as she and Regina slip out of the ball. As soon as the two are out, Rose takes Regina's hand in hers._

_"Come on, Gina!"_

_She and Regina run to the stables where Daniel, the stable boy, is waiting._

_"Hello, little one," he grins._

_"I'm not little," Rose says, stomping her foot on the hay._

_"To me you are," Daniel teases the young girl. It's true, Rose is small for her age, small enough to pass for a six year old. The two teens laugh at Rose's crossed arm and pouting expression. Daniel smiles at his true love and down at the little princess who's captured his heart. Regina allows Rose to hug her and the two girls retreat to Daniel's small house connected to the stables._

_"Does anyone want some candy?" he asks, a twinkle in his eye._

_"Daniel!" Regina exclaims. "You mustn't! Rose will be up all night!"_

_"She would be anyway with the ball," Daniel counters._

_"Please, Gina?" Rose adds. Regina sits on one of the chairs and sighs in mock defeat._

_"Fine. But you mustn't tell my mother or your father or Snow," she says seriously._

_"Yes, Gina," Rose says. Her bright red eyes sparkle as Daniel hands her a bag of chocolate coins._

_"Thank you, Danny," she says politely._

_"You're welcome," he chuckles as he watches her bite into a chocolate coin. The couple and young princess sit in the warm stables for a few hours, ending up in front of the small furnace, Regina sitting with her back to Daniel's chest, Daniel leaning against the foot of a chair. She sits in between his open legs, Rose on her lap. The little girl has deserted the last of her chocolates to snuggling with her favorite people in the world. So tired, she yawns and falls asleep promptly._

_"Is this what you want?" Daniel asks softly as not to wake the red eyed princess._

_"Yes," Regina whispers back with no hesitation. "A family. Of us. And Rose, little Rose."_

_"Rose. Is she your little sister, in your mind?"_

_"Of course. Why not? She has no one else besides us. Her father neglects her, her sister shuns her and the villagers fear her." _

_Regina smiles down at the sleeping girl in her lap._

_"I want us to be a family."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Screw it. I'm doing this fic only in FTL. No more italics/normal text notes. Also, reviews make me happy. If you fave it or follow, please review! I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. Thank you to 3DayRisen who left me some ideas and comments. This is sort of to you because you requested a little explanation for the True Love, Regina's living situation, and how she knows Daniel and Rose so well. Also, Rose Red-the name-was taken from ****Rose Red and Snow White****, but the story is a bit different (obviously).**

* * *

**Chapter 3–A Glimpse Into the Past: Engagements, True Love, and Apple Trees**

Regina gives a quick gasp as her mother yanks on her corset strings.

"Really, Regina. Where are the manners and poise I taught you? These corset strings are much too loose," Cora admonishes the twelve year old. "Now, remember, stand straight, present yourself with pride, and _be nice to the princesses_!"

"Yes, Mother," Regina says. Cora ties off the corset and Regina tries to take a deep breath. She can't.

"Mother-"

"Regina! Dress now!"

Cora hands a blue dress to her daughter and sweeps out of the room. Regina dresses with trembling hands and quickly braids two French braids from her temples that meet in the back of her head. She rushes downstairs and into the carriage where her mother is waiting.

"Regina, you mustn't interrupt King Leopold and I when we are discussing the matters of the kingdom. Keep the princesses entertained and never speak harshly to them. They may do what they please, but must not injure themselves."

Cora's voice is tuned out by Regina who looks out the carriage window to see the lands of her mother and father pass by. Her mind begins to fill with images of horses and being free, riding all over the kingdom. She is aroused from her daydreams by a sharp rebuke from her mother.

"Regina, you mustn't slouch! It is unladylike!"

"Yes, Mother," Regina sighs, sitting up.

"Both your attitude and behavior today is atrocious."

"I'm sorry."

The two sit in silence until the carriage stop shaking, a telltale sign of their arrival at the king's palace.

"Lady Cora, the young Lady Regina," a distinguished man says in a deep voice.

"King Leopold," Cora answers, a sly smile adorning her lips. "_Curtsy Regina_!"

The hiss out of the side of her mouth goes unnoticed by the king and he smiles as Regina dips into a graceful curtsy.

"Hello, Regina."

"Your Highness," she murmurs just loud enough to be heard.

"Lady Cora, shall we adjourn to the war hall?"

"Of course, Highness," Cora simpers.

"Lady Regina, you have my permission to wander the castle until your mother and I have finished our discussions."

Regina nods with another slight curtsy and watches her mother and the king enter the castle. She follows at a more leisurely pace. The inside of the castle is lavish, whites and blues mostly, with some touches of green. The brunette notices a flicker of a shadow on the walls. She walks up the staircase and through the vast halls a bit until she reaches a library overlooking large grassy green fields. Stepping towards the window, Regina hesitates when she sees the curtain rustle a bit.

"Hello?" she says with hesitance. Taking a small breath-her corsets are still too tight-Regina pulls back the curtain to reveal a small child, no older than five or so.

"Hi," she whispers to Regina, bright red eyes peering up at her.

"Hello," Regina answers, slightly stunned. "What's your name?"

"Rose," the girl answers.

"I'm Regina," the brunette prompts, hoping to pull the girl out of her shyness.

"Oh! Lady Cora's daughter!" Rose exclaims, face lighting up. "Father said you was coming today!"

"Yes, I am," Regina smiles. "Is your father King Leopold?"

Rose nods, stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Do you like horses?"

"I love them," Regina answers. Ross's face cracks into an adorable smile.

"Do you wanna go to the stables with me?"

Rose's eyes plead the older girl to come with her.

"I'd love to."

"Rose!" a young teenage boy grins.

"Hi, Daniel," Rose gives a grin missing a tooth.

"Who's this?" the stable boy asks, leaning on his broom.

"Regina! Lady Cora's daughter!"

"Hello," Regina smiles. The boy smiles and gives a sweep of his arm with his next words.

"Welcome to the stables!"

"Daniel, where Blackberry?" Rose asks. "Regina, you _has_ to see the bestest horse in the world!"

"She's right here, majesty," Daniel teases, leading both girls to a well cleaned stall. Regina coos at the young black foal with an almos indigo shimmer to her coat.

"Is she yours?" Regina questions Rose. The girl nods excitedly. Daniel chuckles and lifts the five year old so she can stroke Blackberry's velvety nose. The three ease into a comfortable silence and Daniel sets Rose down, who runs off towards the field outside.

"Ross? Rose! Don't run off again!" Daniel yells. "Rose Red!"

He groans and chases after the young princess. Regina follows while hiding back giggles. Oh, how her mother would be ashamed of her unladylike behavior.

* * *

"Rose, sit still," Regina admonishes gently, trying to study in the castle's vast library.

"Settle down, little one," Daniel chuckles.

"I'm not little!" Rose protests. Regina is sitting in between Daniel and Rose. The little girl huffs and tries not to wiggle. Daniel sneaks his hand under the table and squeezes Regina's hand softly. Only days ago, the thirteen and fourteen year old had admitted their crushes on one another. Now, the two were nearly inseparable every time Cora came over to discuss business with Leopold. Regina sighs as Rose begins to wiggle in her seat once more.

"Rose, how well can you read and write?" Regina asks suddenly.

"Okay," Rose answers.

"Daniel?"

"My mother taught me well," he says with pride. "I keep records of the horses and the money spent on the stables."

"Good."

Regina grabs a blank sheet of paper. She takes a quill and hands it to Rose.

"Show me how much you can write," she requests in a gently stern voice. Rose holds the quill as a five year old would and messily scribbles her name.

"Do you know the whole alphabet?" Daniel asks, catching onto Regina's plan. Rose nods slowly. He takes the quill and writes a "T" on the paper.

"Um...iii...T!" Rose exclaims. Regina smiles as does Daniel.

"What about numbers?" she asks.

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Rose starts. She falters around twenty nine. "I can't go no more."

"That's okay," Regina chuckles. "You're quite bright, Rose."

The rest of the rainy day is down with Regina and Daniel attempting to teach Rose how to read and write better, along with higher numbers. Rose somehow ends up on Regina's lap, the older brunette's hand holding the younger's as she gently explains how to properly hold a quill and helping her write. Rose us a quick learner and often figures out Regina's next step before she is told so. The two make a cute scene; Rose on Regina's lap, Regina bending over slightly, chin on Rose's head, long hair creating a curtain over Rose's face. The rest of the rainy day passes more quickly for the young princess and is more fun for Regina than studying the books her mother gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the time going back and forth. Just saying, most likely won't happen again unless flashbacks occur in a chapter. This one is after the ball King Leopold threw for the ogre battle on the outskirts of the kingdom (Ch. 2).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Punishment and War**

"How _dare _you go _gallivanting off _with that _stable boy_!" Cora shrieks. The magic suspending Regina in midair tightens and the teen gasps out. Cora takes a deep breath to calm her temper.

"Mother, I was merely watching the princess," Regina tries to lie. "To get on her good side."

Cora raises an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe this after you were found in that boy's _lap_?" Cora says sweetly. "How naïve and foolish you are. You see, dear daughter, I have almost finished using King Leopold to my advantage. You, my dear, are to be queen, betrothed when you are eighteen, married by the time you are nineteen."

Cora's sickly sweet smirk grows as Regina looks at her mother in horror.

"Mother, how could you? He is old enough to be my _father_!"

"But you my dear, you will be queen. You will have _power_ beyond your wishes!"

"I don't want power! You want to have power! I'm just a pawn in your game-"

Cora snaps once more, throwing her daughter against the wall of the library, books tumbling down from the shelves.

"You _will_ become queen! I have invested _my_ time and _my_ life to make you become who you are! And you are to be queen, Regina."

The magic dissipates and Regina falls, letting out a muffled cry.

"You are not to see that _boy _under any circumstances," Cora hisses. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Regina says bitterly. Cora breezes out of the room, leaving Regina on the floor, trying to hold back tears to no avail.

* * *

Regina sits beneath her apple tree on a stone bench, many thoughts running through her mind.

"Regina!" a high pitched child's voice calls out. Regina hears feet pounding down the gravel path and she sees Rose round the bend to the tree. Rose tries to stop, but skids across the gravel and into Regina's lap. Giggles overtake the girl.

"Hi, Gina!"

"Hello, dear," Regina answers, helping Rose up and sitting her on her lap. "Is your father here?"

"Yep!"

"What about your sister?"

"Snow is at the palace with the servants."

Rose kicks her legs, humming a ditty that Regina taught her. Regina has her arms around Rose's waist and realizes, with a jolt, that this girl will be her daughter in a few short years.

"Rose, do you miss your mother?" Regina asks gently. She feels Rose nod against her chest.

"A lot," Rose says in a small voice. "Why?"

Regina falters.

"Do you ever want a new mother?"

Rose scrunches her nose and thinks for a moment.

"Papa says some things are irreplaceable."

"He's right," Regina says. "But never?"

"I want my Mama back, but I know I can't," Rose says sadly. "Gina, can we change the subject?"

Regina nods dumbly.

"I'm sorry. How is Blackberry?"

* * *

Regina has to bite a smile back as her mother sighs and announces that King Leopold and his men are beginning a war in the east with dragons and she has to go with them, as only her magic can defeat them. The seventeen year old breaks into smile when she is designated to watch ten year old Rose. Cora scowls and disappears in a cloud of purple to the palace and Regina follows suite, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll admit it: my last chapter sucked...blame my brain. Stupid finals. Anyways, hope this maybe will make up for it. I know it says Evil Queen and Mary Margaret...so I changed it to Regina and Daniel as Character A and B. Makes more sense, doesn't it? So...read on! Oh! And thank you my reviewers! Because of you, I'm posting two in the span of twelve hours or so. See what happens when you review? **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Discussion Topics To Be Avoided**

Regina sighs, plucking an apple from the tree. Her eighteenth birthday has passed–Rose brought her an apple tree for he birthday–and the war is still raging. It's good news, but that child, Snow, is not the most pleasant to be around. The brunette shudders. So naïve and full of herself. But Rose, not perfect, but aware of reality to a certain extent and less self esteem. Perhaps the red eyes have to do with it. But Regina doesn't think it matters. She shouldn't pick favorites of the princesses, but her choice is fairly clear.

"Lady Regina, the Princess Rose Red requests you in her chambers," a servant says quietly. Regina frowns. Rose has been extremely low the past couple of days and she can't fathom why. Stomach cramps and headaches. The child is eleven for God's sake! What could be–Regina nearly groans in her stupidity. She shoves the basket of apples into the hands of the scared servant and dashes down the pathway into the palace. Up the stairs, to the right, past the library, turn up the spiraling stairs and Regina pants slightly. She regains her composure and knocks on the door lightly.

"Rose, darling, please open up."

"It's open," Rose calls through, voice cracking slightly. Regina slides in and spies the bathroom door ajar. She flushes at what she suspects is going on with the young princess. Stepping softly across the room, she opens the bathroom door a bit. Rose is sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub.

"Regina, um," Rose begins, face becoming as red as her eyes.

"I will spare you the humility of what you have to say," Regina says with a small smile. "Your monthly bleeding has begun, hasn't it?"

Rose releases a stifled moan and buries her face in her arms. Regina chuckles and sits beside the young princess.

"It's horrible."

"It makes you feel...icky," Rose agrees, lifting her head and crinkling her nose.

"It will happen for a long time, darling," Regina says. "You'll get used to it."

She sneaks a look at Rose's face and laughs.

"It gets a bit better, after a while," she says.

"But does your stomach feel like this?" Rose asks. "Really nauseous and sick?"

"A bit. I suspect since this is your first time, it's worse."

Rose sighs again.

"Now, do you know why we have monthly bleedings?" Regina asks innocently.

"Regina! Please!"

* * *

Rose shudders from her bed.

"You really didn't have to go into that much detail," she says.

"It's good to be educated on womanly subjects," Regina says with an air of mock sterness, plopping onto the bed next to Rose. The princess giggles.

"Womanly matters? I'm only eleven!"

"Yes, womanly matters. Like, oh, having children. Speaking of which, have you been told of the birds and the bees?" Regina asks innocently.

Rose cries out in half agony, half frustration and falls back, placin the down pillow over her face.

"Kill me, kill me now," she moans through the pillow. Regina laughs. She picks up the pillow and smirks at the princess.

"Rose, you will have to learn this."

"But it's so...ugh," Rose shudders again and makes a face. "Gina, my stomach hurts."

"Roll on your side, back to me," Regina instructs. Rose obeys and Regina rubs her back gently.

"Feel a little better?"

"Mm."

"I'm going to get you a bed warmer, okay? It helps with the pain."

Regina rises and pads to the bathroom quietly. She fills the metal cask with near boiling water and wraps it with a scarf so it won't burn Rose. She goes to Rose's bed and kneels next to the side Rose is facing.

"Thank you," Rose whispers. Regina nods, lifting up the comforter to put the bed warmer next to Rose's stomach.

"Lie with me?" Rose asks, a little of childless lacing her voice. Regina smiles. She slides in next to Rose and the eleven year old snuggles closer to the lady.

"Love you, Gina," Rose mumbles.

"I love you, too, darling. Take a nap."

Regina smiles and watches ruby eyes close and flutter shut. Soon soft, even breaths fill her ears. A knock sounds softly and the same servant pokes his head in.

"Lady Regina? Do you need anything? Is the princess alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Could you bring us one mug of hot apple cider and one of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon?"

"Anything else, Lady Regina?"

"Yes. Some chocolate for the princess."

* * *

"So chocolate makes your stomach better."

"Yes," Regina winks.

"Really?" Rose asks.

"It helps me at least. Be comfortable, eat chocolate, and sleep."

"Maybe bleedings aren't that bad," Rose admits.

"Now, about the birds and bees, Rose..."

"Gina, have mercy on a sick girl!"

"So, when a woman and man are in love..."

"I'M NOT LISTENING!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry the chapters preceding this are so short! I don't like finals and my time is limited! Okay! Read on! Note: Henry (Regina's father) died earlier in the plot line. Explanations later. Thank you for reviewing. It makes me happy. Just a little age thing: Regina-20, Rose-13, Daniel-21, Snow-10, Leopold-40.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

"His majesty has returned!"

Regina turns from the window, dismissing the breathless servant with a slight incline of her head. She feels the corset constricting her chest and tries not to panic. The pendant on her neck adds to her "image" as her mother said only moments earlier. She knows she's to be proposed to today. To become queen, to have a say in the welfare of the land. Closer though, to her mother's doing in the control of the kingdom. She shudders and her fingers grip the windowsill.

"Gina."

Rose's sweet voice echoes slightly in the library. Soft footsteps sound and the young teen stands next to Regina and puts her hand over her soon to be stepmother's. Rose gently pries her stiff fingers off the windowsill.

"He's in the entry hall, waiting."

Regina feels a tear track down her face.

"I know. I can't."

"I'm sorry."

Regina turns to stare at Rose. Honest red eyes with glistening tears look up at her.

"You don't get your happy ending or true love, but I get what I've wanted since I was three."

Regina smiles sadly.

"I know. But I have to face my mother and your father. Go downstairs and stand with Snow White and my mother."

She sends Rose away with a quick hug and a lingering chaste kiss to the forehead. Rose gives Regina a wavering smile and hurries downstairs. Regina steadies her shaking hands and calms her breath, stepping out to go down the stairs, to meet her fate.

* * *

Rose shifts her weight. The corsets dig into her stomach. Snow stands next to her, bouncing on her heels.

"Oh! Doesn't Regina look beautiful?" she exclaims, turning to Rose with a beaming smile. Rose answers with a fake smile and nod. Regina's hair is flowing over her shoulders. Her dress is a pale blue with a full skirt that brushes the floor. It's sleeveless and the neckline is off the shoulders and a blue pendant hangs around her neck. Her posture is straight and one hand grips the banister as she descends the stairs gracefully. She should be smiling, but all she can manage to do is to keep from bursting into tears and running to Daniel who is standing stonily at the door. Rose notes the blank look on her face and sends all of her hatred to Cora. The witch has her red lips twisted into a sickly sweet smile. She sees Daniel alternating from glaring at the king and staring at Regina in awe. Leopold smirks and bends down on one knee, a box in his hands.

"Lady Regina, I have seen you blossom from a pretty girl into a beautiful young lady. I thought of you all the time while I fought in the wars and know that you would be the perfect wife to me and mother to my daughters. Will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

The ring in the box glistens in his hands and Regina's eyes flicker to Daniel who nods slowly. They go to her mother who smirks and nods as well. Lastly, to Rose who has her fists clenched and eyes burning with hatred at Cora. She catches Regina's eyes which warn her not to act out. Rose relaxes a bit and nods extremely slowly.

"Yes," Regina says hoarsely. "I will."

Leopold beams and stands, gripping her hand slightly too tight and sliding the ring none to gently on her hand. He wraps an arm around her waist, his hand lingering a little too low and Regina tries to not to scream and slip away. The court claps and cheers. Regina's heart breaks when she can't find Daniel or Rose. Her mother nods her approval and the king roars about a dinner banquet in honor of his new engagement.

* * *

Rose appears at dinner, switching place cards until she is next to Regina.

"Midnight meeting for two," she whispers into Regina's ear as she bends down to kiss her cheek. Regina squeezes Rose's hand in relief.

"Regina, do you enjoy the banquets Father puts on?" Snow asks, leaning towards the oldest brunette.

"Yes, yes I do, Snow," Regina replied with some sadness lacing her voice.

"See what Father has bad the chefs prepare?" Snow beams, pointing to a large cake in the center of the hall. Regina smiles weakly.

"Well, it's certainly grand."

Rose snorts softly. The pale pink cake is at least four feet tall, each layer smaller than the one below. White icing edges it and white spun sugar roses adorn the top.

"A toast!" Leopold bellows. "To my knights, who fought bravely at battle! To my fair daughter, Snow White, the spitting image of my former queen! And to my new bride to be, Lady Regina!"

Drunken cheers fill the hall and Rose claps politely, her sister joining in vigorously. Regina swallows and turns to Rose who is eyeing the cake.

"What time is it?" Regina asks Rose quietly.

"Ten thirty or so."

Rose smiles sympathetically as Regina's face falls slightly.

"Don't worry, Gina. I'll cover for you as you go off to your lover."

"Thank you," Regina says. Rose smiles and turns to Snow who is looking very pleased that she is in her father's toast.

* * *

"Daniel!" Regina cries softly, dashing into the stables.

"Regina!" he answers, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobs into his shoulder.

"I know, you must marry the king. But do you love me still?"

"Of course! You are my true love!" Regina answers. "I can never love anyone else the way I love you."

They stand there in each others arms and Daniel kisses her softly.

"Will we have that family?" he asks sadly.

"I don't know," Regina whispers back, tears pooling in her eyes. "I wish so."

"If the king finds out, we are done," Daniel warns. "I will miss you so much. The only time we have together is now when you take Rose riding. We cannot be seen alone together."

Regina nods and nestles into Daniel's embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my queen."

Regina smiles through her tears at Daniel's jibe and kisses him once more before she leaves the stables.

* * *

"Lady Regina, the fitting is almost over."

"Good. Thank you."

Regina's wedding dress is a sight to behold. An elegant white ballgown with many small pearls stitched onto the silk, strapless, and elbow length gloves. The dress has a lining of many layers of chiffon and the hemlines of the bodice and skirt are edged with pearls. Rose stands in front of Regina, holding both hands with her own and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on the palm of Regina's hand. Regina gives a small smile as Rose glances up.

"You're too tall."

"I'm on a foot tall pedestal."

"Regina, darling! You look beautiful."

Cora's smile is fake and she half shoves Rose out of the way.

"Look at you. Leopold will love you."

"Lady Cora," Rose greets icily.

"Princess, how nice to see you. Are you getting your dress today?"

"Yes."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you-Rose, be a dear and ah, fetch the water pitcher and glasses. I'm quite thirsty after the carriage ride over."

Cora's smirk makes Rose shudder, but she does as told.

"I'm here so you don't mess up!" Cora hisses once Rose is out of earshot. "You are to be queen, so don't jeopardize the position."

She smiles sickeningly sweetly at Rose as she comes back.

"Thank you, dear."

"Not a problem," Rose answers in a stiff voice.

"Ah, well. I have to talk with Leopold. I will see you later, darling," she directs at Regina. Rose sigh as Cora leaves.

"Done," the seamstress says. "Princess, switch with the lady. Your turn to be fitted. And I you don't mind me saying, Lady Cora's a handful."

"She is indeed," Regina murmurs. "She is indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, update! So...the royal wedding has arrived. What shall happen during and after. Warning: Mentions non-consensual sex, drunkenness, and large amounts of heartbreak.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Falling and Rising**

Regina holds back tears as Leopold uses her as a toy, moaning out and feeling his pleasure from her pain. He smells of alcohol and smoke, gripping her much too roughly, groping blindly, the torches burnt out, not even chivalrous enough to do _this_ and see her face. He moans out the deceased queen's name and Regina wants to die. When he finishes consummating their marriage, he falls asleep, snoring loudly. Regina, sore and bruised, pulls down her nightgown, finds her robe in the dark and limps down the hall to Rose's chambers. The princess hugs Regina tightly as she cries and tugs her to the bathroom, drawing a long, hot bath for her. Regina drops her robe with shaking hands and Rose unbuttons her nightgown with a pale face. Regina is stunned at her maturity and her calmness. She has her riding outfit on for some reason, her tight pants, but no boots, and her red jacket. As Regina steps in the bathtub, Rose sheds her jacket, revealing a simple white blouse underneath. She sits on a stool at the side of the tub and looks at Regina sadly.

"Rose, why?" Regina croaks. "Why me?"

Her tears fall and Rose is silent, only reaching for a bottle of rose scented shampoo and one of conditioner. She begins to Regina's hair and scalp with utmost care and finally speaks.

"He's a selfish bastard."

Regina swallows another sob.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Rose?" Regina questions, voice quivering. "Has he...hurt you?"

The underlying meaning of the words is clear and Rose's hand pause.

"No. Not in that way."

She continues to wash Regina's hair, pushing down on her head gently. Regina submerges her head under water and she can feel Rose's hands on her head. She comes back up and Rose dries her hands on a towel.

"The feeling...of being used...like a toy...then being thrown to the side when he's tired of playing with you...then being dragged back in over and over, no matter what you do."

Rose's voice is empty of emotion. She blinks and rubs the conditioner into Regina's hair in silence.

"Rose," Regina starts as the girl drops her hands in the bath to rinse them of the soap.

"Yes?"

"Have you been out riding?"

"I fell asleep in the stables with Blackberry after brushing her down."

Rose dries her hands on her pants and sits next to the bath.

"Rose, do you have a towel?" Regina asks. Rose stands and hands the young woman a fluffy white towel. The two move around one other in silence, Rose unbraiding her hair and Regina taking her spare nightgown that she keeps in Rose's wardrobe. The new queen pauses at the doorway to the hallway.

"Gina, where are you going?" Rose asks.

"Back..." she trails off, holding back tears.

"No, you're staying here. He'll have a hangover and won't notice you're gone," Rose says. Regina smiles shakily and steps back to the bed. Sliding under the covers, she watches Rose blow out the candle and dive under the warm blankets. Regina lies on her side, facing the younger brunette. Rose slips her hands over Regina's and closes her eyes, falling asleep easily. Regina follows suite, moving one of her hands to be on top of Rose's.

* * *

"Good morning, my queen," Leopold mutters. "Rose, close the curtains. I have a headache this fine morning."

"Yes, Father," Rose replies, closing the velvet drapes. She sits at the breakfast table-not the dining hall banquet table-across from her father and next to Regina. Snow sits across from her new step-mother.

"Regina, I believe we should take a ride after breakfast as the weather is very nice. Snow, a message from your Prince Charming came this morning," Rose comments.

"Oh! What did it say?" Snow asks eagerly.

"He would like to see you soon," Rose says calmly. "I could have Sir Kay take you to their palace today, if you like."

"Please! Thank you, Rose!" Snow grins goofily. "I mean, if it is alright with you, Father?"

"Of course, yes, yes," the hungover king mutters. "I need to retire to my chambers to deal with some matters."

He stumbles away from the table and Snow starts humming.

"Where would you like to ride, Regina?" Rose asks, fingers drumming on the table.

"Perhaps to a friend's castle," Regina replies.

"As you wish. I shall have the stable boy ready the horses. Snow, you may leave to ask Sir Kay if he can take you today. If not, ask for his brother, Sir Arthur."

Snow nods eagerly and dashes away to find the knights.

"Let's go," Rose says finally. Regina and the princess hurry up to the princess' room to change.

"Gina, why is your wardrobe in my room?" Rose asks gently.

"It always has been since I moved here to be your governess."

"Hm."

"Your corset is much too loose."

Regina pulls on the girl's corset strings, eliciting a small gasp.

"Gina!"

Regina grins and pecks the top of Rose's head.

"Princess Rose, don't you want to look like a lady?"

Rose rolls her eyes as she escapes Regina, pulling on her blouse and red riding jacket. Next come her boots and she begins to French braid her hair. Regina's jacket is a light blue color and when she finishes dressing, the older brunette replaces Rose's hands with her own. She ties off the braid with a red ribbon and Rose smiles.

"Thanks. To the stables, then?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Daniel!" Regina cries.

"Regina, I'm sorry," the young man apologizes, sweeping the brunette off her feet. "I love you so much."

"As I to you. Rose and I have to go riding."

"We need a guide," Rose pipes up cheekily.

"Well, princess. I thought you knew the woods by heart," Daniel laughs.

"I know them like the back of my hand...though I do not know the back of my hand that well," Rose replies. Regina smiles and leans into Daniel's side. This is her family, who her husband should be, and what their child should be like. Rose swings onto Blackberry's back easily, sitting straight, confident. Regina mounts her own horse, a black steed with a white diamond on the forehead, named Orion. Daniel brings out his own horse, Mickey, a palomino.

"Let's ride," he grins.

"Race you two," Rose chirps. She digs her heels in and Blackberry shoots out of the stables. Daniel follows, Regina laughing at their childishness, following.

* * *

**I updated! Reviews make me happy and slightly more motivated. I've had school work and other stuff, but I may make a sequel to this (after I finish it). No hints, it'll give away this story. I have it all written down, just need time to revise post it. The blue button below, press it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some of the story from Rose's view. And I definitely know I should update way more often but...I'm lazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Miller's Daughter**

I walk towards my father's war hall, planning on asking him if I may visit the royal cemetery today. The door is cracked open, but I should knock to be polite, in case Father is in the middle of something important. I almost knock on the door when a voice hisses out, "Well, dearie. I'll make you a deal."

I freeze, my hand poised in midair to knock on the door.

"You know I can't do that."

Lady Cora? Why is she in the war room with a stranger?

"Cora, I'm sure you two can come to an agreement."

Father? What the hell is going on? I shouldn't do this, but I listen, barely daring to breathe.

"Leopold, my daughter is your wife. We made a deal. As soon as you die, the kingdom goes to her."

"Yes, yes, I remember."

Father promised the kingdom to Regina, so that means that Cora will have even more power to influence the kingdom, as the kingdom's ruler's mother. What is he _doing_?

"Let's see. The kingdom should rightfully go to Rose Red, should it not?" the unfamiliar, high pitched voice says.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. She has a regent, does she not?"

"Cora, of course."

I bite back a growl. I would _never_ choose that _witch_.

"So the kingdom goes to Rose Red, but I have the power. Excellent."

"Actually, what it means, dearie, is that I control the kingdom. I was promised the miller's daughter."

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

My head is spinning. Regina is a miller's daughter? Lady Cora's cool voice carries through the hall.

"We'll just see about that."

Father sighs and I panic. What-what do I do? I hurry back down the hallway, skidding on the marble floors. Turning to go outside, I run smack into another person.

"Lady Cora!" I gasp.

"Princess Rose? You're flushed. Is everything all right?" she asks innocently, red lips curving into a smile.

"Fine," I say just as innocently. "Now-"

"Spare me the innocent act," she spits, face turning into a sudden scowl. "I know you heard us."

I back up a step.

"If you even _dare_ to _think_ about telling my failure of a daughter, you _will_ regret it."

I take another step back, gulping, my back hitting a column in the doorway.

"If you tell _anyone_, I will know. I will hurt you, Regina, and her beloved stable boy. I don't _care_ that you're a princess or that she is a queen. _Are we clear_?"

Cora leans forward, an evil smirk on her face.

"Crystal."

My voice comes out a tad high.

"Good. Have a nice day, princess."

Cora disappears in a poof of purple smoke and I lean against the column heavily. Closing my eyes, I lift my hand to my necklace, gripping it tightly.

"Rose!" a voice calls. Regina runs towards me in her riding jacket and pants, smiling. "Aren't we going riding?"

I open my eyes.

"We are?"

"Yes...I told you yesterday, Rose," she chides.

"Y-yes..."

I close my eyes and open them again. I can't tell her, or else Cora will dispose of me.

"Where are we going again?"

My voice is small, tired, and Regina looks worried, but I smile. I have perfected a fake smile by now and Regina believes it, talking about where we are to go riding.

* * *

"Goodnight, Rose," Regina whispers, her lips brushing over my forehead. I hear her step softly to the door, presumably to walk the few steps to the room next door. I convinced Father to have Regina stay in the room adjacent to mine, though it wasn't that hard. He has a mistress now, a woman by the name of Angela Tremaine. I sit up as soon as Regina is gone, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. The moonlight is glowing behind the curtains. I feel tears welling in my eyes. If I tell Cora, she will kill Daniel and break Regina's heart. If I don't, Cora will have the power to rule the kingdom. Father is an idiot. He trusts this witch to rule the kingdom when she will be a tyrannical ruler. My breath catches and a tear slides down my face. Should I tell Regina or not? I at least should tell her that Father plans to hand the kingdom to me. Or should I not? Regina is not vain enough to care that she doesn't get a kingdom. I slide my legs onto the ground and take a wobbling step. I shuffle across the darkened room to the door, cracking it open. The hallway is lightly lit from a single torch flickering in the darkness. I step onto the soft carpeted hall and pad to Regina's room. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but stop again for the second time today. What if Cora finds out? Will she know if I tell Regina? My inner panic is interrupted by Regina opening the door.

"I can here you thinking from inside," she says dryly. Her lips curve up into a smile and she ushers me into her room. She closes the door and we sit on her bed.

"Tell me what's in your mind, Rose. Is it a boy, perhaps?"

Her chocolate brown eyes twinkle mischieviously as she says this. I take a deep breath, planning on saying something calm, but what comes out is, "Your mother is twisting my father so he can give the kingdom to her once he dies. You're supposed to get it, but he actually assigned it to me, but I'm too young, so he gave me a regent, who is Cora. Also, there's another man in this deal who says your mother owes him something from a deal, which I think is something big."

My eyes widen and I whimper.

"She said she'd hurt Daniel and you and myself if I told you."

Regina's mouth drops open slightly.

"Rose? Are you sure?"

I nod miserably. Regina takes my hands in her own, rubbing her thumb over my palms.

"We will outwit my mother. She will not harm Daniel, you, or myself, because if she does, I will personally deal with her."

I nod and Regina pulls me into her chest, moving her hands to stroke through my hair.


End file.
